


Steady Waters

by At_a_klance (TomAyto10)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/At_a_klance
Summary: Hance week drabbles by yours truly
-The most peaceful, beautiful thing is the steady waters of the ocean in this chaotic wild world.





	1. Hope

Prompt 01: Warmth/Isolation

* * *

 

Lance feels like he's slowly going insane. 

He doesn't know the hour, where he is, or when he'll ever see daylight again. 

He sits on the floor, crumpled, like crushed flowerbeds, can't seem to find the strength to raise his head, to mock the guards at his cell door, or complain about the lack of entertainment. His thoughts are slow, flickering like candles in the wind.

He feels so weak, like who he is is slipping from his fingers, and it's frightening, it's maddening, it makes him feel pathetic and lost. 

He hasn't slept, and he can't remember the sound of his own laughter… 

He’s solid on the floor, but his spirit is drifting, he can feel it, leaving the sad unmoving shell of his body and seeking some,  _ any, _ light, and stability.

‘ _ don't close your eyes.’ _ something in him yells, screams, screeches desperate and warning, ‘ _ don't give in _ ’

“Okay.” he murmurs to the empty room. It's been empty for so long, sometimes he sees things in the endless dark; people, faces, illusions of freedom. 

‘ _ Wait. Just wait _ .’

The voice in his head sounds so familiar, rumbling like far off thunder, but with none of the fear, none of the storm. Strong and echoing piercing like sunlight through the heavy clouds of his muddled mind.  Who is that? 

‘ _ Hold on, Lance _ .’

The reminder of his name startles him, eyes prickling with wet. It sounds so full and strong and glad in that voice, like the name,  _ his _ name is precious and sacred. 

“Mm. Yeah. Okay.” Lance says to the voice, hoping to hear it more, but it's fading, back to wherever memories feel safe, just out of reach. 

He likes the voice, it's so steady and strong and warm. So very warm. 

He has been cold for so long. 

“Okay. Hunk, yeah I'll wait. I'm here.” he says, doesn't understand his own words but his mouth moves on its own. 

He blinks. Hunk? Hunk. Hunk!?

Flashes of images attack him, of smiles and kind touches and brightest blinding yellow. 

Dark skin sliding against his, mouth hot and grinning, hands cupping his face, laughter ringing loud and unhindered, dark compassionate eyes and a voice so warm and filling him like sunlight beaming from the deepest darkest part of him, drenching his veins with a flash flood of warmth, and light and utter happiness. 

He was happy. So long ago. 

Lance curls his fingers into the loose worn prison garb they have him in, so tight his bones ache, and then he's stumbling to his feet, a man drunk on light, and making his way to iron door. 

He slipped there for a second, but Hunk’s voice rings like a bell in him and feels as solid and steady as gravity. He's feels renewed and awake, and ready to face another day of cold isolation. 

There is always darkness, it's bitter and cold, but the night ends, always gives way to the bright sun and warm light. 

So Lance will simply wait for the sun, his sun, to come and chase the dark away. 


	2. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiarity/Homesickness

Prompt 02: Familiarity/Homesickness

* * *

 

The food in the mess hall isn't bad, but it isn't great either. 

He's been told it's in preparation for the freezer stuff they'll have to eat in space and Hunk is glad he's most likely going to stay on the ground.

He's met the cooks, chatted with them the first week he was here and for some reason or another, they enjoyed his company. They complain about things, whisper rumors about the teachers and upper echelon and in general laugh a lot. It reminds him kinda of home, their little restaurant Hunk spent his days in between school and sleep in. 

He misses that good food now. 

He always leaves the kitchen with pockets filled with snacks and munching on almost tasty chocolate donuts. 

He rounds the corner to his hallway and then stops still when he sees a figure leaning on his dorm room door. Tall, half hidden in shadows, hands sunk deep in his pockets, look almost depressed and Hunk doesn't know who it is until he moves closer and the figure shifts into the light.

“Hey! Hunk, I need a favor, man” 

It's Lance, a guy in his class, loud and friendly, and a good smile. He's unnecessarily cocky though, but he's so funny Hunk forgives it. 

Hunk raises an eyebrow, “Uh. What?”

Lance saddles up to him, lays an arm over his shoulder. Hunk doesn't mind the lack of personal space, Lance smells like the garrison bulk soap but it smells better on him for some unknown reason. Hunk blinks. He didn't know he missed touching people, or being held. 

“You know the com in the library? You think you could rig it up for an outgoing call?”

Hunk is more confused, chews on the rest of his donut and then shrugs. He can, but he wonders why he should. 

“You're like super smart, and good with your hands, right? I bet you could do it with your eyes closed. C'mon, can you help me out?”

Hunk wants to refuse, wants to go to his room and maybe read or just nap, but something in him wants to impress Lance. He's not that type of guy. 

Lance is beaming, his eyes glinting like the shine reflecting of a kitchen knife and Hunk sighs, frowns but then nods. “Mm. I guess I could? Won't we get in trouble though?”

Lance is pulling away, gesticulating wildly with his hands now, rocking on his heels, “For what? It's just a call out? I'll keep a look out, okay? Just rig it up and I'll be like forever in your debt.” 

He's excited, almost glowing and when he starts towards the library,  he's almost skipping. It's cute. Hunk likes his unrepressed enthusiasm. Maybe, Hunk just likes Lance, his smile and his cheeky responses in class. Maybe they'll even work together in the future. Wouldn't that be something. 

The library is empty like it's supposed to be, and Lance doesn't flick on the lights, he just makes his way over to one if the Communication Screens, turns on a lamp and waits for Hunk. 

It's a pretty easy job, Hunk presses in on the side of the sloping plastic, a little door popping open with the pressure. He can feel Lance's eyes on him, close enough that his breath ruffles at the back of his hairs and it's almost a distraction, should annoy him but again, all he feels is how much he likes the proximity. 

“Who you wanna call anyway?” Hunk asks as he loosens some wires from their clamped port, straightening out the little copper hair. 

Lance goes still, his breathing stalls but then he's all sound and nervous energy. “Haha, just someone. It's not a big deal.”

Hunk almost rolls his eyes. Not a big deal, making this call at night, going out of his way to convince Hunk to rig it, it sure  _ sounds _ like a big deal. He doesn't say that though, working the connection wires into a new home, directly into the relay. “Don't tell me you're calling a girlfriend.”

Lance doesn't say anything, and Hunk wants to turn around and take stock of his expression but he can't with detail work like this. 

“Um. Not… it doesn't matter.”

Hunk thinks it does, but he also doesn't press. Instead he secures the wires and then straightens up. He knocks into Lance, who apparently hadn't anticipated him moving so quickly. Fingers curl into his shirt, even through the fabric, his fingers are cold. So cold that Hunk feels like warming them between his hands. He realizes how much smaller the man is, how Lance's hand would get lost in the overheated hold of his.

“Done? For reals?” 

Hunk glances over his shoulder at him, brown eyes hopeful and bright. Something lodges in his throat.  _ Oh no _ , he thinks, and then doesn't understand why he thinks that. 

“Yeah.” he says, his voice going strangled and weird. Then Lance smiles at him, a mixture of gratitude and happiness that has Hunk’s heart beating strangely fast, before he scrambles to sit in the chair and turn on the machine. 

Hunk is blinking lost and swallowing hard but after a moment of collecting his thoughts he moves, starts to the door. He suddenly doesn't want to be around when Lance talks to his girlfriend.

He's halfway there when Lance calls out to him. 

“What?” Hunk glances over, Lance's face is bathed in the harsh light of the screen, but he looks… beautiful. Ethereal. It takes him off guard, has him deaf to whatever Lance says for a moment.

“I said…” Lance's voice pierces through, “You could stay. I don't know, say hi if you want.”

Hunk frowns, “To your girlfriend?”

Lance looks pained, but then he chuckles, “Nah man, unbelievably, I don't have one. Right now at least.” 

Hunk laughs, not teasing or mocking just weird relief and awkwardness. “Oh. Then who-”

Lance sighs, touches at the digital pad a series of numbers and then the screen beeps as the call starts attempting to connect. “My family. My mom especially. She's probably freaking out and I wanna tell her I'm okay. Having a great time and all that.” 

Something in his tone tells him that maybe Lance isn't having a great time. It makes him sad. 

“Oh. Cool. So…”

“You can stay. C'mon, you're cool. I'll introduce you.”

Hunk feels giddy, grins and sits next to Lance, and as soon as he does, the screen clicks and there is gasping and lots of chatter. 

A middle-aged woman's face fills the screen, and Hunk watches almost fascinated as eyes like Lance's fill with tears. 

“Mijo!” she exclaims and Lance beside him almost is buzzing with excitement. She takes off in what Hunk identifies as Spanish and Lance rattles right back, and Hunk would feel awkward and in the way if not for how both their smiles are so wide and bright. 

He doesn't get much of the conversation, not until Lance suddenly swings his arm around his shoulder and says something with his name in it. Then he turns to Hunk. “I'm just saying how you're my friend and you made this happen. And you're like super smart.” 

If Hunk could blush, he would be. His neck is hot, ears burning and his nose is inhaling the plain garrison soap that is anything but plain on Lance. 

He tries to catch a word here and there and he's thinking of pulling up a Spanish lesson when he gets back to his room when Lance starts saying goodbye. 

Hunk watches the interaction, and it is intimate, he notices the quiver of Lance's mouth, how long lashes blink more rapidly than before and how his voice has gone soft and fragile. 

He shouldn't keep watching, should feel like he's intruding but he also feels right here, like it's a privilege and that weighs heavy. 

When Lance turns to him later, the screen clicked off and face trying to repress his irrepressible happiness, Hunk knows. 

He wants to know Lance more, become familiar with the gait of his step, recognize his voice out of a crowd of dozens and know the moment he enters a room. 

“Thanks, man.” Lance says, and it's still hushed and so soft. A secret.

“No problem.” Hunk replies, then, “want a snack? They got some donuts in the kitchen.”

Lance beams again, gets to his feet and is already making his way to the door. “Hell yeah.”

Hunk follows him, and somehow he has changed. He is suddenly eager for what the future might bring and he hopes that in it, Lance becomes familiar and constant.

Only the future can tell. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk shipping to me @DIPUCXOXO


End file.
